


Oneshots but you request them

by trashboiethan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Light Bondage, M/M, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashboiethan/pseuds/trashboiethan
Summary: Want a specific oneshot? Ask and thou shalt receive. Your wish is my command.Theres a list of kinks if you're interested in a oneshot with them.Long story Short be as wholesome or as horny or as angsty as you want.I also have some lesser known ships in the first chapter if you're interested lol.I need writing fodder, so go wild. Literally just comment your request and I'll get around to it eventually.Enjoy the rest of your day
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson/Connor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Mika Midgett/Amy Nelson, Sean McLoughlin/Ethan Nestor, Sean McLoughlin/Evelien Smolders, Sean McLoughlin/Robin Torkar
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	1. Some pairs/kink options if you're into that

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER**  
> I do not ship them IRL, that's fucking weird. I've been in the fandom a long ass time, and I just enjoy some fanfiction
> 
> I completely respect their IRL relationships, this is purely writing fodder. Respect their relationships. Don't push it on them, you get the deal. 
> 
> okay we cool? cool

List of kinks I'll do  
\- Almost anything but not non-con bc non-con isn't a kink, also, mpreg just LAUNCHS me back to my 2016 lencest days so, no bc we don't talk abt the lencest days 

Ones I enjoy writing

\- Dom/Sub  
\- Choking  
\- Light bondage  
\- Knife play/edgeplay (be safe)  
\- Size kink  
\- Semi-public sex/accidental voyeurism and Exobitonisim  
\- A bit of degration 

You don't have to stay within this list, just respect my boundaries on non-con

Some ships that I'm an absolute simp for (+some lesser known ones)

\- Sean/Robin  
\- Mika/Amy or literally any girl bc like, I love bi Meeks  
\- Sean/Ethan  
\- Mark/Amy  
\- Markus/Simon (remember Detroit lol?)   
\- Felix/Sean  
\- Tyler/Mark  
\- Tyler/Ethan  


And MANY others but I don't want to list every pair here so, some I live for.

ANYWAY go wild, be as horny, wholesome or angsty as your heart desires.

Good day fellow sinners lol


	2. Just Like A Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan finds out Mark's a mob member, and is horrified by the implications. 
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> "What the fuck-" Ethan croaked, dropping the hit files on the floor of his husband's office.  
>  _'Crime syndicates? A Heist? Paid, Planned killings?' 'I need to get out of here' _His mind was going too fast__
> 
> _  
> _"Oh god...Mark" He sunk to the floor and sobbed. He wiped his face, his brown eyeliner smearing across his face and getting on his hands__  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _requested by - Wendigo ___
> 
> part 1/2
> 
> Sorry this chapter isnt so long, but I was on a roll and here we are 
> 
> also, at the end, Ethan is going by a different name since hes still running (That name being James Ryan Barns)
> 
> So, I hope you don't mind I decided to make Ethan a trans guy in this one, mpreg just reminds me of 2016 and my aforementioned lencest days. So I decided to make him trans in this one to 1 not think about lencest or 2016, and 2 more plot fodder of dysphoria.

He never thought he'd be in this situation...There he was, with Daryl in the store. Mat and Steph had taken him with them, he still didn't want to be alone. He stood there, face to face with his ex-husband not even 10 feet away. Daryl sat in the cart and looked at him, the 10 month old didn't know the kind of stress his dad was under. "Jame-" He heard cart wheel round the corner, Steph stood with Ollie in tow...and stopped dead, her face dropping as she saw Mark standing there.

~18 months prior~

Ethan paced on the bathroom, holding the light green stick in his hand. His phone rang, on the other end was Mika, having not picked up yet.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally picked up.

"Ethan you oka-" He interrupted her before she could even finish her greeting.

"Mika it's positive. Its fucking positive."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I told you I was almost a month late, I took a pregnancy test and it's fucking positive" "Fuck what do I do?" Ethans voice cracked and he almost cried

"Holy shit- Um" "I'm assuming Mark doesn't know?"  
"No, he doesn't" "God, what do I do?"  
"Do you wanna keep it?" She asked bluntly  
"I-" He stopped himself "You know, I have no clue Meeks" "Not at all"

"Ethan if you wanna come over to talk about it...I can come get you"

"Yes, I need to get out of here for a while" Ethan nodded tearfully 

"I'll be there in like 10 minutes okay"  
"Thanks Mika-" Hia words were interrupted by Mark softly talking from behind the door

"Hey babe? I'm going out for a couple hours, I'll be back around 9 tonight. Late night." 

"O-Okay, love you" He panicked for a moment, trying not to trip over his own feet.

"I'll see you when I get back from work, love you" Ethan left about 15 minutes later, when Mika came to get him.

The two sat on her bed, the pregnancy test between them on the fluffy grey blanket.

"What do I do Mika?" "I can't imagine the dysphoria" He chuckled, wiping away more tears.

"We can do this, if you ever need a place to stay, I'm right here, I always will be" Mika said, putting a hand on her friends shoulder. He nodded and moved his hair away from his face.

Ethan nodded again, and stayed still there

~2 days later~

Ethan was till debating even keeping the baby, he still considered secretly getting an abortion and not telling his husband. Ethan was afraid still, he knew Mark wasn't a violent man, he knew wouldn't hurt him, he'd never hurt is beloved boy but...he still feared the worst. 

"I'm gonna tell him...I-I have to" He paced in Marks office, as he walked, he bumped into the desk, knocking a large file folder onto the floor, the papers spreading all over the floor.

A few mugshots slipped out, a tall man with black curly hair, another man, bigger guy, near shaved head. One was a balding man, another a blonde woman. Each had names, and ages beneath. They were each clipped to their own file.

Ethan reached down, and picked up one, the curly haired man. 

'Tyler Scheid - 32 - 5'10" - Roughly 200 lbs' was scrawled on the photo in white pen 

Another,

'Amy Nelson - 26 - 5'6" - Roughly 130 lbs' 

"What?" He rifled through the folder, more and more.  
"Who the hell are these people?" He found another, the picture clipped onto it had a large red line drawn over the persons face, and a 'TERMINATED' stamp on the file.

A sudden realization his Ethan...one that terrified him. He quickly and frantically looked through the files.

"What the fuck-" Ethan croaked, dropping the hit files on the floor of his husband's office.  
_'Crime syndicates? A Heist? Paid, Planned killings?' 'I need to get out of here' _His mind was going too fast__

__  
_"Oh god...Mark" He sunk to the floor and sobbed. He wiped his face, his brown eyeliner smearing across his face and getting on his hands_  


Ethan hastily shoved the papers back into their proper order, and ran up to their bedroom.

He pulled a suitcase from his closet and packes what he could. He frantically grabbed his phone, and went down stairs and took a few pictures of the papers.

Ethan took a notepad and messily wrote a goodbye note

im sorry mark  
this is hard to explain, but i left  
i love you but i cant stay  
im sorry, best wishes

\- sincerely, your ex-husband

He got in his car and sped over to Mikas house

He wrapped on the door in a panic, tears streaming down his face. 

"Oh my god what happened!" She said, putting Ethan onto her apartment.

"Did he hurt you Ethan?"  
"No, no. He doesn't know I'm gone, he's at work"  
"Why'd you leave?" She asked, in response, Ethan pulled out his phone, showing her the pictures.

They sat in silence for a while, but he knew Mark was going to call the cops sooner or later, and he didn't know what to do now.


End file.
